bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rudbornn Chelute
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 8 stycznia''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, kartoteka postaci 101 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 172 cm | waga = 60 kg | przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | zawód = Lider Exequias Arrancar #61 | zespół = Exequias | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Árbol | debiut w mandze = Tom 29, Rozdział 254 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 152 | japoński głos = Taro Yamaguchi | angielski głos = Michael Lindsay | galeria = tak }} , czasami błędnie romanizowany jako Rudobone. Jest #61 Arrancarem w armii Sōsuke Aizena oraz członkiem i liderem Exequias. Wygląd W przeciwieństwie do innych Arrancarów, jego twarz jest ukryta. Jest odróżnialny od innych Exequias, ponieważ jego maska przypomina czaszkę byka, zaś jego podwładni noszą ludzkie. Osobowość Rudbornn wydaje się raczej spokojny i racjonalny, co pokazuje, kiedy chciał zaatakować Retsu Unohanę oraz Isane Kotetsu kiedy przybyły do Hueco Mundo, by uratować Sado i Gantenbainnę. Podczas jego walki z Rukią, pokazuje się ze strony aroganckiej. Historia Zdaje się, że zna on Dordoniego. Nie wiadomo kiedy Rudbornn dołączył do armii Sōsuke Aizena, ale dał on do zrozumienia, że jego uprawnienia zostały mu przyznane przez Aizen-same, co oznacza, że mają jakąś historię. Fabuła Hueco Mundo thumb|left|190px|Rudbornn i Exequias sprzątają po Privaron Espada He and his subordinates clean up after each battle, collecting data before killing any survivors. It is implied they killed Dordoni off-screen for failing to win against his opponent under someone's orders .Bleach manga; Rozdział 254, strony 12-17 This was also the case with Cirucci Sanderwicci.Bleach manga; Rozdział 259, strony 5-7 In addition, they seem prepared to do the same with Yasutora Sado and Gantenbainne Mosqueda before being approached by Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 297, stromy 13-14 Surprised by the arrival of a captain-level Shinigami, Rudbornn and the rest of the Exequias withdraw in order to avoid konflikt.Bleach manga; Rozdział 299, strona 2 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|190px|Rudbornn atakuje Ichigo He and the rest of the Exequias appear in front of Ichigo Kurosaki in order to poprzedniaent him from reaching Ulquiorra Cifer and Orihime Inoue. However, Ichigo's friends engage the Exequias in order to allow Ichigo safe passage. Rudbornn tells the Calaveras to not let themselves be distracted by this and makes his way to his target before being halted by Rukia Kuchiki, who catches his sword and hand in ice. Soon after, he is able to break the ice fairly easily.Bleach manga; Rozdział 317, strony 10-19 Later, it is shown that Rukia has defeated all of his underlings. Rudbornn then releases his Zanpakutō, Árbol. Rudbornn disregards Rukia's comment, saying she will soon learn that defeating his underlings will not bring her to victory.Bleach manga; Rozdział 340, strony 5-7 190px|thumb|left|Yammy atakuje Rudbornna As his fight with Rukia continues, he taunts her as she appears to struggle fighting against his numerous Calaveras. He then proceeds to lament at how despite his power, he could not make the level of an Espada, and that Rukia and her allies could never match them, for they are just "birds against a shield". The battle between them is momentarily halted, as Rudbornn notices that Ulquiorra has gone through the dome of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Rozdział 345, strony 1-6 Seeing this as an opening, Rukia then freezes his "branches" saying, "you should have never displayed that power in my presence". Before she can finish him, an angry and bigger Yammy Llargo attacks him, breaking a part of his mask in the process. His current fate is unknown.Bleach manga; Rozdział 352, strony 1-2 Moce i umiejętności thumb|190px|right|Reiatsu Rudbornna Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako Arrancar posiada dużą energię duchową. Jest wystarczająco duża, by Dordoni wyczuł obecność Rudbornna z dużej odległości. Jego energia ma kolor ciemnego fioletu. Ekspert walki mieczem: Biegle posługuje się mieczem i jest w stanie zablokować Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 317, strona 11 Sonído: Choć zasięg jest nieznany, Rudbornn wykazał umiejętności w Sonído, co wystarczy, aby pokazać się bez ostrzeżenia. Zwiększona siła: Rudbornn ma znaczną siłę. Potrafił się wydostać z ataku Rukii bez szwanku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 317, strona 19 Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Árbol : W zapieczętowanej formie wygląda jak zwykła katana, choć jest dłuższa i cieńsza. * Resurrección: Komendą uwalniającą jest . In his released state, the right side of Rudbornn's body becomes wrapped in branches reaching down to his waist, where they split off into roots that flare out on either of Rudbornn's sides. Four lightning bolt shaped branches grow out of the upper part of his right arm, with skulls similar to those worn by his subordinates hanging off of each one. He also carries a lightning bolt shaped stick or branch. He can grow six more of these branches (totaling ten) that spread to the other side of his body.Bleach manga; Rozdział 345, strona 2 190px|thumb|right|Specjalna zdolność Calaveras :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: Z czaszek może utworzyć nieograniczoną ilość podwładnych. Rudbornn odnosi się do tej zdolności "boski" i wspomina, że dostał ją od Aizena. :*Gdy się połączą, tworzą mur ze swoich ciał w celu obrony swojego Pana przed atakami. Ta technika jest wystarczająca, by zatrzymać El Directo Chada.Bleach anime; Odcinek 272 Exequias thumb|right|190px|Exequias : Działa jako Oddział Specjalny w armii Aizena. Zajmuje się on tłumieniem rebelii, zabiciem pokonanych oraz zajmowaniem się intruzami w Hueco Mundo. Rudbornn jest realnym członkiem Exequias, gdy reszta grupy to Calaveras - stworzeni ze specjalnej zdolności Resurrección. Jak Números, Exequias jest podporządkowane Espadzie, lecz zakres ich kontroli nad nimi nie jest znany. Ciekawostki * W anime, Sado i Renji dołączyli do walki Rukii z Rudbornnem. Próbowali przebić się przez jego obronę, łącząc wszystkie swoje ataki, ale bezskutecznie. Chelute wówczas miał im pokazać swoją "ostateczną technikę", ale powoli zamarzł lodem przez technikę Rukii, Juhaku, zanim rozbił się na kawałki przez jeden cios Yammy'ego. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie en:Rudbornn Chelute